


one thing is certain — the evil is stronger.

by strifxs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifxs/pseuds/strifxs
Summary: in which robin tries to hold back grima one final time at the dragon's table, and fails.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 20





	one thing is certain — the evil is stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is my first ever work here! i hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> i'm just an ugly chrobin lover for writes angst way too much

robin hadn't mean for it to be like this. he hadn't mean to strike chrom down in an instant. thoron had formed in his hand without a moment's notice, the lighting magic impaling itself deep into the exalt's abdomen. it slipped from robin's hand like metal attracting to a magnet with so much force that he had lost his grip on it. ( all while under the guise of an impending headache. the feeling was head splitting the moment validar's form had faded into a purple mist into the cracked tiles of the dragon's table. ) the tactician had taken blast in front of chrom from the former plegian king's spell, breathless and dizzy. he had pushed chrom to the side, snapping. "move!" 

robin's vision had gone blurry as he had stumbled back, nearly tripping over some of the exposed tile. he was only vaguely aware of when chrom had hoisted him up with ease, holding robin against his chest. there was a bright grin on his face as he peered down at the ylissean tactican. 

"thanks to you we carry the day. we can rest easy now. at long last..." 

return to me.

"robin? hey—! hey look—!" 

RETURN TO ME.

there was a choked sound that escaped the exalt's throat when thoron had settled into his abdomen, sputtering as he stumbled back. robin slipped from his grip, gaze unwavering. or... was he even robin anymore? the devilish grin that had curved the latter's lips upwards was his answer to himself. "i have to give it to you, exalt. your tactician certainly did a phenomenal job of resisting me up until this point. but did you really think he could escape me so easily?" 

there was no answer. only silence as his red gaze narrowed at the sight in front of him. crimson stained the tip of his boot, making grima click his tongue in disgust. 

"very well then. don't answer me. it'll just make things easier when i dispose of your body once and for all." 

grima laughed at that, shaking his head from side to side. he knelt down, hoisting up chrom's body and throwing it over is shoulder. he grimaced when there was a faint heartbeat, pulsing against his shoulder. so he's still alive, but faintly. 

"consider yourself lucky, exalt." the fell dragon spat, "i'm going to let you live, for now." 

again, no answer to his dry statement towards the ylissean prince. 

"this will be a sight for sore eyes, huh robin? betraying the one you care about the most to accept me." ( robin scoffed in the back of his mind, their telepathic link sharpening at grima's retort. i'd rather bring down the whole world then let him suffer by your own hand. he had snapped. ) grima snorted, clearly amused at the tactician's resolve. "very well then, tactician. your resolve is strong, it seems. why is that?" 

robin did not answer the god, seemingly having severed their link they had shared momentarily. "that's your answer. very well, then." 

it was then in that moment that the exalt stirred slightly, mumbling low enough for grima to pick up on it. "robin—?" he had asked, then slipping under into the murky blackness of unconsciousness once more. grima merely grinned, patting chrom on the head. "yes chrom, it's me. rest easy, i'll heal you when i can." 

( grima noted the sharp inhale that robin took when he had finished replying to the prince. there was a sudden helplessness that was radiating off of him in waves. and briefly, the image of him crying out, hands holding his head as he bent down as cried out flickered across the fell dragon's mind. grima smirked at that, knowing he was the one is control finally. ) 

after all, one thing is certain — the evil is stronger.


End file.
